


Lelkek kicsiny cirkusza

by szbiv



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gothic, Mystery, Rejtély, but rn im illiterate nagyon fun, izé majd egyszer lehet folytatom, nem tudom mit írjak még ide gdsnjgfsgd
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szbiv/pseuds/szbiv
Summary: TW// implied murder, blood, nem graphic a cucc, de azért szólokIzé, régi wattpados cuccom from 2k19, majd lehet angolra is lefordítom hehe, it'ts kind of a prológus, but rn nem annyira plannelem folytatni hehe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Lelkek kicsiny cirkusza

**Author's Note:**

> TW// implied murder, blood, nem graphic a cucc, de azért szólok
> 
> Izé, régi wattpados cuccom from 2k19, majd lehet angolra is lefordítom hehe, it'ts kind of a prológus, but rn nem annyira plannelem folytatni hehe

Mindenhol vér volt.

A kezén, a kabátján, az arcán, a havon, a pengén. Mindent beborított, akár az éjszaka leple a körülötte elterülő zöldségeskertet.

\- Fiatalúr, ideje lenne bejönni, a vacsora mindjárt kész!- hallatszott a cselédek házának ajtajából.

De a fiú meg se hallotta. Csak a hullát nézte.

 _Megtettem_.

 _Megöltem_.

 _Végre_.

A tenyere közepén elkezdett lobogni egy tűzrózsa. De a tűz lila és kék színekben pompázott, ezenkívűl hideg volt.

A halott leány ruhájához emelte a kezét, ami elkezdett lángolni. Szépen lassan beborította a testet.

A fiú csak nézte az égő tetemet, ki egykoron egyik vértestvére volt.

_Most már semmi sem akadályozhat meg._

Besétált a fák közé, s ekkor Lance Alexander Rowland, Sir Clyde Vincent Rowland jogos utódja, egyetlen fia, megszűnt létezni.

Csak Lance maradt, akit békénhagynak **_azok_**.


End file.
